Mácula
by MaryMadMalfoyAramis
Summary: Ás vezes, nas manhãs, ela a assiste dormir. Então, um certo dia, ela inverte os papéis. Fic de Lithui, só tow traduzindo...


N/A: Apenas uma one-shot sobre amor e manhãs. Não sei bem por que decidi escrever isso, mas aí vai. D/G, é claro – perdoem-me, parece ser um vício.

N/T: Mais uma tradução, enquanto o Seu Lobo não vem... Ops, música errada! Enquanto o bloqueio não vai... hehe. Enfim, fic pequenina e bonitinha, mas achei muito boa em sua simplicidade, pois tem muitas coisas implícitas... Espero que gostem! Ah, Lithui, não precisa pedir perdão...

Toda manhã, antes do sol nascer, eu a vejo dormir. Seu longo cabelo vermelho escuro está espalhado por meus travesseiros como belos rios serpenteantes de ferrugem. Ela está usando minha camisa dos Falmouth Falcons e uma enorme calça de pijama em xadrez verde e preto.

Suas sardas são ainda mais acentuadas enquanto dorme – sua pele fica da cor de pergaminho, tão diferente de quando está acordada. Não há o tom rosado nas maçãs do rosto, nenhuma cor. Poderia ser de cera. Poderia estar morta. Mas não está – ela se mexe; senta; se estica.

Eu finjo que estou dormindo. Malfoys nunca fazem coisas tolas e sentimentais como ver pessoas dormindo. Muito menos Weasleys. Através de meus cílios, posso vê-la sair da cama silenciosamente e andar na ponta dos pés até a janela, afastando para o lado a cortina verde e escura, e deixando uma nesga de claridade iluminar levemente o quarto constantemente escuro. A pouca luz cai sobre uma pintura de Salazar Slytherin – havia um feitiço fixador permanente atrás da tela.

A suave luz azulada ilumina os traços dela, fazendo-a parecer uma pintura. Ou um anjo.

Ela suspira baixinho, quase imperceptivelmente, e se esgueira para o lado da minha cama. Eu tento regular minha respiração. Ela está parada lá, olhando para mim. Meu braço está coçando. Eu queria que ela parasse de olhar, pelo menos por um momento. Ela estica o braço, afasta uma mecha de cabelo do meu rosto, coloca-o atrás da minha orelha. Um leve e suave beijo toca minha bochecha como uma borboleta, antes que ela se dirija até o banheiro.

Coço meu braço, e passo a observa-la novamente. Ela se move devagar, sem fazer qualquer ruído. Seus pés descalços não fazem barulho no carpete. Ela está descabelada – o lado esquerdo está amassado, uma bagunça, e a maquiagem de ontem está borrada embaixo dos olhos. Isso, somado ao jeito que minha camisa cai em sua forma miúda, combina para fazer parecer que ela teve atividades questionáveis – o que, se pensarmos bem, acho que ela teve. Há um único risco preto estendendo-se do canto de seu olho direito até sua têmpora. Seus olhos ainda estão miúdos e anuviados de sono, e seus lábios estão meio inchados e pálidos. Eu acho que é inteiramente possível que ela nunca tenha estado tão linda.

Posso ver as manchas de tinta maculando seus pálidos dedos finos enquanto ela prende o cabelo.

Ela tira minha camisa, lançando um olhar rápido em minha direção.

Eu amo isso nela. Ela age como seu eu nunca a tivesse visto sem blusa antes.

Ela sai do banheiro, larga minha camisa numa cadeira, e procura por sua blusa embaixo da cômoda. É preta e diz "As Esquisitonas" em letras brancas finas e curvas. Combina mais com suas calças do que minha camisa, mas eu gosto da maneira como minha parecia melhor.

Ela vem até meu lado da cama e se ajoelha atrás de mim. Eu queria que ela não estivesse atrás de mim. Queria poder olha-la para sempre.

Posso sentir seu hálito suave e fresco em minha nuca, agitando levemente meu cabelo. Ela suspira de novo.

Ela corre seus dedos pela minha bochecha; eu mal consigo conter um tremor.

Ela sussurra em meu ouvido, levanta-se lentamente e desliza até a porta.

Já no portal, ela pára e olha para trás.

Seus olhos estão grandes, da cor de licor e tristeza.

Com um roçar de tecido, ela se foi, tomando o caminho da escada em carpete verde, e pelo corredor, saindo das masmorras para algum lugar no frio da manhã.

Ela deve ter visto minhas pálpebras tremerem de choque.

Ela me disse apenas três palavras, mas são três palavras das quais irei me lembrar pelo resto da minha vida.

Ela disse, "Eu amo você."

N/T: Então, legalzinha, né? Se querem saber (eu duvido que queiram...), minha parte favorita, que me fez decididamente querer traduzir essa fic foi a parte que ela tira a camisa e olha para ele. Tipo, mesmo com toda a intimidade que eles parecem ter (pelo menos do ponto de vista do Draco), ela ainda se mostra tímida... Bem, uma bobagem, mas eu realmente gostei bastante... Se quiserem mandar um e-mail para a Lithui, vcs encontram aqui mesmo, no Fanfiction... Falou, até a próxima! Ah, Crisinha, obrigada pela capinha!!! E desculpe por todo o trabalho que ela deu...

One for all and all for one!!! Espero ver vocês em breve!


End file.
